The Tower's Demise
by The Teller of Tall Tales
Summary: In the year 70 of the Fifth Age, the Wizard's Tower was decimated. History declares that Zamorakian mages destroyed the tower...out of fear. One woman knows the truth. She must now set the truth of the Tower's demise free...before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

~The Oracle's Tale~ 1  
Modern Day, Year 169

The snow fell; in the distance the fog shimmered. The Oracle looked around her, at her mountain home, knowing it could very well be the last time this place would be at peace. The future toyed with this one, showed her what might be and what might not.

While nothing was set in stone, her most recent revelation was leaving her troubled. So troubled, that when she heard footsteps in the dirt, a vision nearly overtook her. She forced it back, and met the eyes of who had come to stand before her.

It was a young woman; an adventurer. They always came at the worst of times. Yet, in a way, at the best of times. Many a terrifying vision had been foiled by adventurers such as this one, and THIS one was particularly famed throughout the lands of Gielinor.

The Oracle knew what this adventurer was going to say before she even opened her mouth. "Can you impart your wise knowledge to me, O Oracle?" said she. The Oracle considered, briefly, replying, "Beware the Cabbage: it is both green AND leafy." However, her extra sense gave her a burst of urgency. She could read the message clearly: It was time to tell the tale.

She looked into the eyes of the adventurer, who seemed confused at her long pause. She spoke in a final tone. "Do you want to hear a story, The Novella?" The adventurer gave a puzzled frown, and said, "Erm...sure! What's it about?

The Oracle resisted the urge to slap her forhead. Her own, not the girl's. She said, slightly irritated, "It is about the past. Possibly, the future." At this, the adventurer raised her eyebrows and nodded.

The Oracle gestured to her tent. "This will be a long story, I am warning you. I cannot promise what will happen if I tell you, as well." The adventurer gave a smirk and entered the tent. The Oracle looked to the skies, then ducked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Unravelling of a Truth~ 2

The Novella sat on a cushion at the back of the small tent. She could hear the wind blowing outside, and the soft patter of snow against the sides. She wondered why, suddenly, she was not cold. She glanced warily at the Oracle, she had heard rumors she was more than she seemed. What she "seemed" was more than daunting, already.

The Oracle sat across from her, and spoke. "Have you any knowledge on the start of this world? Of the Gate and the Gods?" The Novella was surprised. She was rather nervous about where this was going. "I have learned a bit from my...Travels, yes." The Oracle seemed to lose focus for a moment, and then regain it. "So you have." She said this with what sounded like...relief? Approval? The Oracle continued. "Who entered Gielinor through the World Gate, The Novella?" The Novella had been ready for this one. "The Elves and the Humans, Oracle." This brought a brief smile to the Oracle's face.

"Time decays all; stone, wood, magic...Truth. Today you learn the truth, The Novella." And with that, she was pulled through a tunnel of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

-The Tower's Demise-  
Year 70

~Eavesdropping~

The young Wizard watched as people scurried about inside the library. There was the ruffling of pages, the clap of hardcover to hardcover, and the whispering amongst the other wizards; however, no sound could drown out the voices of those he was truly listening to.

He was spelled. This spell was called "Air Funnel," it could funnel the air between you and a place nearby. With the air came sounds you could hear, smells you could smell, and the ability to see through smoke (though this had never been tried successfully by such a low-powered Wizard as himself.) A small spell he had learned for this occasion, and this occasion only.

His quarry numbered three, and were only a desk away. They spoke in low tones, not wishing to be overheard...

"I don't understand what could be wrong. Such a thing has never happened before," said one of the three. He was nervous to the point of fidgeting, and was trying mightily not to let this show. He had taken off his blue hat and was twisting the top of it endlessly. The one seated nearest to him was looking at nothing, focused on something unseen. He spoke next, "We know what is wrong, but we do not know what has caused it. It could be nothing, nothing at all." His tone was distant, but he was now looking at the Wizard across from him. "Nothing means nothing. This is something. Our magic is not acting like it ought, and we must get to the bottom of it," said the third.

He was the eldest of the three, the only one of them the young Wizard knew the name of. He was Wizard Anlaf, of the Runecrafters. So few of the Wizards at the Tower posessed the Runecrafting talent, which made him revered. The other two were not familiar to him, nor had he ever seen them before. They were dressed properly, but they somehow looked...wrong. The Wizard noted this, and listened on.

"Have either of you learned anything?" said the first who had spoken. It was then that Wizard Anlaf leaned in. "I have been pulling every resource I can think of," he whispered. "There is just no answer. None that make sense. Not being able to Teleport others...Onyx enchantments are caput...I have not encountered this sort of phenomenon in even the oldest of the records we keep here. Yet, I have spoken to some friends of mine, and they report similar difficulties. The Moonclan is in an uproar - over half of their spells are out of order! It has not seeped into the weak yet, to our fortune."

This was all the young Wizard needed to hear. He withdrew his spell and stood, walking to the door with a brisk step and one thought on his mind: "What have I gotten myself into?"


	4. Chapter 4

~A Druid's Worry~

Guam paced back and forth within his small room. He studied at the chair growing out of the floor and the plantpots in the windows. He listened to the sounds of the earth; the wind, the animals, the bangs and bumps of every day life. None of these things comforted him as they normally would have. Something was wrong - he felt it to his very core, and nothing could ease his sense of imbalance.

"Imbalance..." as soon as the thought entered his mind it danced in circles; getting nowhere, but leaving him feeling like he was on to something. "Dear Guthix," he thought. "What has happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

~Reporting for Duty~

Wizard Maria looked up from her desk as her assistant came through the door. She scrutinized his face, and did not like what she saw there: Worry, confusion, and not a little anxiety. "Report," she said, and rose.

He paused in front of the desk, and looked down at the books scattered across it. There were standard books of Spell, Runecraft, and a few rare volumes of Magic History, but nothing incriminating to what she was researching. He began, "They were, erm, not making a lot of sense, Wizard Maria. They said some of the stronger spells were not working. Wizard Anlaf mentioned not being able to Teleport poeple. Onyx enchantments no longer work, and the Moonclan is having a terrible time about their spells not working. Over half are out of order, he said." The Wizard stopped, and looked expectant.

A million thoughts were running through Wizard Maria's head. "What is happening?" she thought to herself. She was just a historian, she was not strong enough to use the spells listed by the young Wizard. She had tried the strongest spells she could cast, done her best enchantments, but with no problem. This was indeed a problem for Wizards of more talent than she.

Wizard Maria returned her attention to her assistant, "I have another errand for you, boy. I need you to journey to Taverley. I requested a book from a friend there, and it should be ready by now. Will you see to that?" The Wizard looked disappointed for no elaboration, but nodded, took the slip of paper she now held out for him, and headed for the door. She sat once more at her desk, but called to him.

"Wait," she called. He turned to face her. She raised a finger in front of her face and fixed him with a glare. "The book's name is not to be told. Nor is my name, not to a single soul but the druid." She returned to her papers and books, and left him to his errand.


	6. Chapter 6

~The Lore of Lesser Beings~

Maria's assistant trudged through the dark forests west of Falador. His compass was true, and his pace brisk, but he was nervous. He could feel agitation in the air. It was not his own, but it was too strong to be someone else's. He stopped. The feeling drew around him like a blanket, and he looked about him.

To the south was the Dark Wizard's Tower. It had been more or less abandoned, but still with a few inhabitants. However, he was in calm territory now. He was beside the Falador Wall, and would soon be in Taverley.

He resumed walking. With each step, the feeling seemed to crowd him protectively. Not smothering, but keeping pace with him and never ceasing in intensity. He did not like this feeling, it did not bode well.

With all he had heard from his assistance to Wizard Maria, he knew a bit of what was going on. Something was happening to the magic of the more powerful Mages. Not just Wizards, either. The Moonclan were rarely heard from, mostly keeping to themselves. For the Moonclan to be outraged about ANYTHING, more importantly, for them to contact someone outside their circle...No. He would rather not think of what it could mean.

So, with a careful blankness to his mind, he walked through the forest towards the Druid City of Taverley.

It was not difficult to locate the home of Maria's Druid friend. It was nondescript, just another ivy covered hut with plantpots in the windows, yet placed nearest to the mountain. It was right where the paper said it would be. He knocked on the door, dragging the toe of his boot in the dirt.

The entire city was filled with nervous energy. It met him in the forests near Falador, and only intensified with every step towards the city limits. He had seen no Druids out and about, which he found odd, and was more than ready to get the book and high-tail-it back to the Tower.

He knocked again, but with no answer. He turned to leave, and was a good few feet away when the door opened. He turned back and saw a middle-aged Druid standing at the door. He had simple robes on, and held a wooden staff. His beard was brown, and he wore a frown.

The Druid eyed him up and down, and a look of recognition passed over his face. "You're from Maria," he said, it wasn't a question. The assistant nodded, and came closer to the door. The Druid studied him again, and seemed to decide something. He said, "Come in, please. Sit at that table, over there." He did as he was told, and the Druid climbed some stairs settled in the corner.

The assistant took this time to look around him. The chair he was sitting on - he was rather positive - was growing out of the floor! He, never having been in a Druid's building before, spent the entire time the Druid was away to examine all of the furniture. When the Druid returned, he did so with a large book. It was heavy, bound in leather, and a good 2 or 3 inches thick. The Druid blew on the cover, and dust came away. He handed the book to the assistant.

The assistant took it, and read the title. "The Lore of Lesser Beings," he said aloud, and looked up at the Druid. The Druid said, rather tiredly, "That book has been up there for a good few years. Most of the beings in that book are widely considered fictional. We Druids, however, believe in them anyway."

The assistant opened the cover, and read the front. There was a list of names, some names written in characters he didn't understand, yet knew to be foreign languages, and a number in common tongue that he was sure could never be pronounced. Some had no names, only descriptions. A number of the names were blurred or had pieces torn out, and could not be read. He looked up from the book, and met the Druid's gaze. "Why do you believe in them, if no one else does?" he said.

The Druid replied, simply, "Everyone knows about the Greater beings, but the Lesser are often forgotten. To have balance, we need both." The assistant did not have to ask why balance was needed, as he had studied a little about Guthix and his followers. The Druid spoke, "What is your name, Wizard?" The assistant smiled and said, "I'm Panda." The Druid nodded, "Pleasure to meet you, Panda. I am Guam. Now, you should take a look at this book."

.:Excerpt from The Lore of Lesser Beings:. Page 222, The Destroyer of Worlds

"The Portal was a strange sight to behold. One could see into its depths, yet have no idea what lay on the other side. The only ones fortunate enough to see this portal were those who were first borne of it. They knew where it came from, where it led, what it was capable of. Such knowledge has been lost, but indeed, in the beginning all was known. This portal had many users, led by a diety dedicated to Balance. Supposedly, the Elves and the Humans are the only users of this portal who survive to this day. However, just as the knowledge of this portal was lost to time, so was the true story. Four Beings entered through this doorway. Each paired, and with opposites. The Destroyer of Worlds was one of these Beings." -

The rest of the page had been torn off. The print was small, and Panda was annoyed at such a great loss of information. He flipped to the other side, seeing what he could salvage.

"...is Immortal. They can be detained, but never destroyed. To detain one of the Beings would result in the destruction of Balance in Life and in Magic. Should the Beings of Destruction and Creation be so detained that they cannot act with their power, they would soon be replaced - as nature will always seek its own Balance. However, until they have been replaced, Balance will tip in favor of the Being not detained. "

The assistant stopped reading. He felt the air; the sense of wrongness, of agitation, and was sure he knew what had happened. The Druid spoke his exact thoughts aloud, "One of the Beings has been detained, and a replacement has not yet come." Panda shook his head; and could think of only two things to ask, "Which one is being detained, and by what?"


	7. Chapter 7

~Trial by Fire~

Wizard Maria ascended the steps to the ground floor of the Wizard's Tower; she strode across the room and entered the library. What she found there shocked her speechless. Nearly every Wizard in the tower was in the library, and the place was in shambles. Maria stood for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened. She stepped over a bookcase and approached the only Wizard not attempting to right the chaos - Wizard Anlaf.

Wizard Anlaf glanced at her, and did a quick sweep of the room. Maria followed suit. What she had thought was just chaos was, after a closer inspection, just a few turned-over bookcases and piles of ash. Books were lying on the ground, many burnt..."Fire?" she thought. "That does not make any sense." Yet it was true. It seemed to be random, but many books had burnt covers. The sides of most of the bookcases were charred; and the walls, floors, tables and chairs were as well. "Wizard Anlaf..." she said, but was interrupted by his raised hand.

A Wizard came up beside them, and Anlaf spoke. "Is he alright, then?" The Wizard nodded quietly. "He has some rather bad burns...but he is being healed, as we speak..." The Wizard seemed flustered, and darted away with a mumbled apology. Wizard Anlaf sighed, and Maria could stand it no longer. "What went on here, Anlaf?" she said. He considered her for a moment, and said, simply, "A spell of one of our better Apprentices went awry."

Wizard Maria was surprised. She had not known they had any young wizards of any talent there at the Tower. The ones with greatly promising futures were usually kept at the Guild. She could not resist asking, "What spell was he attempting?" She needed to know if the problem had progressed to the lower tiers of magic, or if it had stayed among the higher spells.

"He was practicing his Enchantment - on a Dragonstone he was given. It was a bit much for him, but it shouldn't have..." He stopped, and looked around the room once more.

Maria was getting a sinking feeling. She was more than aware that the stronger spells did not work...but for them to cause harm...Things had become worse than her most dismal fears had allowed. She said, "Thank you, Anlaf," and left to make plans.


	8. Chapter 8

~The Destruction of Balance~

Panda entered the room of Wizard Maria to find her, once again, buried in a book. She looked up as he entered, and her eyes immediately went to the book he held in his hands. "Ah, thank you Panda," she said, taking the volume and setting it on the desk with a thump.

"Your friend...he has some theories, as to what is going on. In fact...erm..." He looked uncomfortable. Wizard Maria looked up from the book, which she had opened to the list of names. "What are these 'theories'?" she said. The assistant shifted on his feet and began recounting all that happened; from the Wizard's Tower, to Taverley; from ancient portals, to modern disasters.

When Panda finished his tale, Wizard Maria was in a state of dismal disbelief. "No," she said. "This cannot be. This is not possible!" She removed her hat and threw it at the wall, and it hit with a soft thump. She stared at it, wondering what would happen if she cast a simple levitation spell. "It would probably explode into a pod of dolphins," she thought bitterly. She shook herself, saying, "This is not how Wizards act."

Panda was watching her quietly. She wanted to throw the book at him. "I need some time to think, please," she said. "I need to do...do something. I don't know what. What is it people do when they have no idea where to start? When there is no one to ask for help?" Panda narrowed his eyes, "There is always someone to ask. There must be someone who keeps better records than we do...someone who knows SOMETHING about...all this!" He gestured around, and let out an exasperated sigh.

Wizard Maria sat, deep in thought. She thought about the elders of Gielinor, wondering if they would know. The elders were, obviously, Mages. Mages tended to have longer lifespan, and their memories were utterly superior to the common people.

It was then that it hit her. "Panda...I will need you to come with me. There is one place that we might be able to recieve the help we need." Panda looked at her hopefully, "Where is that?" he said.

"The Wizard's Guild."


	9. Chapter 9

~Towersitting~

"Wizard Maria...please, allow me to go in your stead. You are needed here. You are one of our most knowledgable instructors!" Maria gave Wizard Barg a tolerant smile. "You are too kind, Wizard Barg, but I must be going. I've no doubt you can play Historian while I am away," she said.

Wizard Barg was leaning against the wall of a reading nook on the second floor of the Wizard's Tower, where she had sought him out. He was one of the instructors to the Apprentices and Novices of the Tower; he would make a fine replacement while she was gone. She handed him a sheet of papyrus with instructions and duties which he needed to see to in her absence. Barg did not look too pleased to have more duties, but took the instructions and bid her goodbye.

As Wizard Maria descended the staircase, Panda at her heel, Barg felt an odd energy behind him. On the ground there was a circle drawn, it was there to add a small boost of power to spells. He turned around and for a split second thought he saw it shimmer slightly. He dismissed it, as he was not the sort to investigate. He then, having had a long day, decided to go to bed.

In the middle of the night he woke with a start, and was not sure what woke him. He set foot to the ground and lit a candle near his bed. He listened attentively to the stillness. It was then that the screams started.


	10. Chapter 10

~Crossroads~

As the road through draynor came to the Crossroads, Maria thought she heard something. She halted in her tracks and listened. Panda stopped as well, "What do you hear?" he said. She held up a hand, then let it drop to her side. "I had thought I heard..." She was interrupted by an explosion, and screams pierced the air.

They ran towards the sound to see the Wizard's Tower, now a tower of flames.


	11. Chapter 11

~The Tower's Demise~

Philipa did not know where to turn...every way she went there were people running in both directions, and fire. So much fire. She was in one of the lower levels of the Wizard's Tower, she knew, and did not want to get lost - she was just a young Apprentice, and never did learn to navigate the Tower on her own.

She grabbed the robes of an older Apprentice as he rushed past. "Which way do I go?!" she yelled, as he struggled to get away. He grabbed her hand and led her through several doors, and, finally, up the staircase. They made it out the front entrance and joined a large group of people staring in horror at what was once the Wizard's Tower.

Philipa saw few familiar faces. Her fellow Apprentices made it out, along with a few of the Instructors. "Where are the rest?" she thought aloud. She looked about. Only a very small fraction of those who lived in the tower were in the group. She grew worried, and looked toward the tower once more.

The fire had not made it to the top levels, it seemed confined to the ground level and below. As she watched, another explosion rocked the ground beneath her feet. The people around her gasped, and began whispering. "What is going on?" "What is the meaning of this?" She heard several people already placing the blame; Zamorakians vs. Saradominists. She knew a little about religion, and that things were tense between the groups; but surely they wouldn't do something like this!

As the groups began their argument in earnest, Philipa watched as the only home she ever knew was devoured by flames.


	12. Chapter 12

~Rescue Mission~

As the Wizard's Tower smoldered, so did the anger of all who witnessed it. Wizard Maria could not believe her ears - blaming people you have lived with your entire lives? Who share the home you claim they have destroyed? She stepped back from the madness, and sought out her reason. There was an explanation, she knew. She would find it. She looked around her, seeking out Wizard Anlaf - he was nowhere to be found. It was then that she took a quick estimate on how many were lost to the fire.

They had less than a fourth of their number remaining.

Maria felt sick. Perhaps they were not a close and happy family, but having mortality hit so close to the bone left her feeling suddenly very vulnerable. She listened to the arguments around her, the rising voices, and could take it no more.

"STOP," she said. She did not yell, but her voice carried. She was not one to raise her voice to anyone. "We need to help whoever is left, if there is anyone," her voice cracked on the last note, and she drew herself up to full height. "Well?" she said, making a point of meeting the eyes of the older Wizards. Several stepped up, and stood beside her. They numbered ten.

"That will do."


	13. Chapter 13

~Tower of Flame~

When they entered the Wizard's Tower, they were swallowed by the smoke. There was no pocket of fresh air; the Wizard's Tower, in its entirety, was a Tower of Flame. They survived through use of a powerful casting of "Air Funnel."

They checked the lower levels first, as it was the worst there. The lowest level was comepletely unstable, they could barely get out before the supports were demolished and the entire floor was buried. They ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, and made it to the ground floor before they heard yet another explosion.

Maria tried the door to the library, only to find the door was blocked by something. They took turns trying to break the door down, but it was no use. The library was lost. Some of the books had special spells put on them so they would be impossible to destroy by normal means, and Maria greatly hoped that these spells would prove up to the task.

It was time to check the upper reaches of the Tower. They climbed the steps, hoping to save anyone who had fled upwards. They investigated each room, and covered ground quickly. They reached the top floor...and were met with something entirely unexpected.


	14. Chapter 14

~Detainment-

Before them was, Wizard Maria knew, the Destroyer of Worlds. She could not focus on it, her gaze seemed to skitter away whenever she tried. Yet, the Being radiated an aura of power, and she felt fear in the marrow of her bones. She heard the cries of the nine behind her, and had to greatly resist the urge to fly screeching out the window. As it was, they were backed up to the wall.

Wizard Maria knew that somehow they had to detain the beast - but was there a way? Maria looked around her, for some sort of inspiration. None was forthcoming. She saw, directly across from them and through the door, Barg's room.

The Magic Symbol was painted on the ground. It was painted long ago, back when the Tower was first created. It boosts the magic of any who use it, and warns of danger. At that moment, the Symbol was blazing with a fierce light, so bright that is etched the symbol on her eyes after she looked away.

The Being did not seem all that interested in them, it simply was watching them with a strange curiosity. She somehow felt insulted, as if they were so little a threat that they warranted nothing but curiosity when in battle.  
Was this a battle?

Maria had not weighed the Pros and Cons of the plan that was starting to form, but she knew that they had to try something. What would happen if they somehow succeeded in detaining this...Thing? Would it further upset the Balance? Would it correct it? She did not know, but in the end she lunged through the door, dragging two of the other Wizards with her.

The Being was against the south wall, still in the room they'd left. It was now watching Maria and the two Wizards. However, it did not try to stop them. She detected a smirk on its face, and knew that it did not think them a threat.

She murmured her plan to the two Wizards, and they were not pleased. However, it was the only plan they had, and they had to do something.

The three Wizards clasped hands and formed a triangle over the Symbol. They bowed their heads, and wove their spell.


	15. Chapter 15

~Cause and Effect~  
Year 72

Wizard Maria trudged up the steep slope of Ice Mountain, mindful of the snow and the Ice Fiends who enjoyed hiding in the drifts. She reached the Oracle's tent, and waited. The Oracle materialized in front of her, and, once again, Maria was struck with the enormity of what she was about to request. The Oracle regarded her with an unreadable expression, and Maria felt she should explain about the demise of the Wizard's Tower.

"O Oracle, I-" The Oracle interrupted her. "I know your story, Wizard. However, I know not why you seek me. I only know that you seek a favor which I will grant."

This took Wizard Maria off-guard. "Why will you agree to my request? You don't even know what it is, yet." With this, the Oracle looked almost amused. "I do not see everything, but I do see things. I see that what you ask, I will agree to." She stood, watching Maria in that odd way. Suddenly, Maria felt her doubts slip away. She wanted it to be over, and this would do just that.

"Oracle...I have told my story, of the Destroyer of Worlds, to all who will listen - which is not a large number. I thought that draining the power of the Being would restore balance, which it did. We used a strong Cage of Magic spell, and trapped the Being in the form of another creature. However the Wizard's Tower will never be returned to its former glory. It is two years later, and the Saradominists still believe that the Zamorakians are to blame. We can never live in harmony again. Things were once tense, but now they are stretched to the breaking point. A war is beginning, Oracle, I do not need your talent to see that."

The Oracle's expression did not change, and she listened attentively as Maria stated her request.

"I am not sure how I knew to come to you, Oracle, only that I was certain in my knowledge. The power of the Wizard's Tower is lost - we will probably never be able to craft runes again. The majority of our lesser-used spells are lost, as well. We regret these losses and it fuels our civil war. Oracle...if you could change memory...let no one know what destroyed our Tower...I believe we can avoid the bloodshed soon to come."

She stopped there, and looked to the skies. She could not believe she was doing this, making such a great decision on her own. Two years ago she was a Historian; now, the fate of a war rests in her hands.

The Oracle stood stock-still, and looked at nothing. Maria wondered what she saw, what she knew. How much was the Oracle capable of? Where did she get her knowledge, and her power? The Oracle seemed to come back to herself, gave a sad smile to Maria, and returned to her tent.

Wizard Maria stayed for a moment. She thought about her home, the Wizard's Tower. Would she return? At that moment, she did not know. Maria did not know what it would be like to live in a place that, soon, she would no longer fully understand. With that thought in her mind, she returned down the mountain.


	16. Chapter 16

~Back to the Future~  
Modern Day, Year 169

The Novella blinked. She looked around the tent, now strange to her, and tried to figure out what had just occured. The Oracle still sat across from her, and was watching her calmly. The wind outside had not changed and the snow still pattered softly against the side of the tent. The light was the same, and she had not moved an inch in her spot. Yet, somehow, she felt as if she just been to a place far away.

It all came back to her. She had been there...she had been Maria, and Panda, and the Druid Guam...she had been the scared child Philipa, the Wizard Barg...

She shot to her feet. The Oracle rose slowly, her calm was disconcerting. "I...was them. What did you do?" The Novella cried. The Oracle said nothing. The Novella paced around the confines of the tent, suddenly feeling claustrophobic for the first time in her life. She let out an exasperated puff, and decided to think. "The Oracle showed me this for a reason," she thought. "Calm down." She repeated this until finally she could analyze what she learned from her vision.

"The Wizard's Tower was not destroyed by Zamorakians," she said. The Oracle nodded. The Novella said nothing. The implications of that were many; a centuries long feud started by a mistake! But wait..."You changed everyone's memory. They no longer remember what destroyed the Wizard's Tower. That shoulld have solved the problem!" she cried. The Oracle frowned, and said "I removed the memory of The Destroyer of Worlds. I had thought it would solve the problem, it did not." The Novella frowned. "How could it not?" she said.

The Oracle sighed, and sat down. "I have thought over this mistake for many years. When I removed the memory of The Destroyer of Worlds, it left only the memory that Zamorakians were blamed. Without the seed of doubt which resided in the memory of the Destroyer, the blame of Zamorakians was uncombated. What seemed the best solution in turn was the worst we could have chose."

She thought about this. Something the Oracle said earlier was dancing on the edges of her mind; she caught it, and studied it.

"This story. You said it was a story of the past, possibly the future. What does this have to do with the future?" The Novella asked.

At this, the Oracle's face grew grave. She said only this:

"Time decays all; stone, wood, magic...  
Nothing lasts forever; and in the end, no cage will stand." 

----------The End----------

Oh really?


End file.
